1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hygienic devices, and more particularly, to an absorbent pad to be affixed to each underarm especially adapted to absorb perspiration secreted therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People perspire through the action of the Sudoriferous gland located beneath the skin. The gland manufactures and secretes sweat which contains water, salts, urea, uric acid, amino acids, ammonia, sugar, lactic acid, and ascorbic acid. This secreted sweat then travels through an excretory duct which extends through the dermis and epidermis where it terminates at a sweat pore on the surface of the epidermis.
Generally speaking, sweating is used by the body as a thermal regulation device, as well as a means to eliminate toxins. During periods of high activity, stress or nervousness, sweating increases, especially under the arms. Some people tend to sweat in greater quantities than others as well. This excess perspiration will tend to dampen clothing proximal the underarm, in some cases causing unsightly damp regions thereon. In a hygiene and media conscious society such as that present in the United States, such damp areas are undesirable.
Attempts have been made to solve the aforementioned problem. Dress shields, perspiration attenuators, and other methods have been employed in an effort to control the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 887,454 in one such device. A strap loops about the shoulder portion of the arm, affixing a multi-leafed shield to the underarm area. The strap is centrally located with respect to the leaves, and holds the device in place. This device is different from the instant invention as it does not include multiple attachment points, nor does it include a pad disposed above a body portion.
Another such device which is affixed to the underarm to absorb perspiration is U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,247. This device includes a pad and a backing which is adhered proximal the underarm by adhesive means. This device is substantially structurally different from the instant invention as it does not have a plurality of elongated arms which affix to different locations on the body to secure the pad proximal the underarm.
Other devices are known as well and as such have been provided to the US Patent Office for consideration.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to absorb sweat in the axilla, the provision of a mechanically simple, potentially disposable, easy to use device is not contemplated. The prior art includes many complex devices which are structurally impractical. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique simple design of present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.